Anything For Love
by Ayumi Nightfallen
Summary: Cinta memang sungguh mengerikan, membunuh seriap hati yang tak bedosa. Mengubah seseorang, membutakan seseorang, dan membuat orang rela 'membunuh' karenanya. /little bit Sho-Ai/HaliTaufan/rated M untuk pembunuhan/ My first fic Gore!/ DLDR!


**Judul: Anything For Love.**

 **Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan.

 **Disclaimer:** Boboiboy dkk punya animonsta yess. Saya cuman minjem charanya doang xD

 **Cast:** BBB Halilintar and BBB Taufan.

 **Other cast:** Bisa anda temukan sendiri *digebuk massal*

 **Genre:** Mistery  & Gore! (Nyahaha, pertama kali dalam hidup saya XD *plakk*)

 **Rating:** M (untuk adegan pembunuhannya mungkin xD *ditendang*)

 **Length:** Sepanjang yang saya bisa XD *dihajar*

 **Warning:** Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, alur kecepetan, OOC akut, typo bertebaran, gak sesuai EYD, DE EL EL.

 **Summary:** _Cinta itu sungguh mengerikan._

 _Karena demi cinta, apapun akan dilakukan seseorang._

 _Termasuk 'membunuh'_

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't read.

This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guys.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 00:00 tanda bahwa hari telah berganti. Jalanan tampak begitu sunyi karena orang-orang telah berada di alam mimpi mereka.

Namun, di sebuah gang sempit nan gelap, terlihat seorang gadis tengah terduduk lemas sambil menangis sesunggukan. Di depannya berdiri pula seseorang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya, karena menggunakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"J-jangan m-mendekat, hiks." pinta gadis yang tengah terduduk lemas tadi dengan susah payah. Namun, bukannya menjauh, orang berjubah tadi malah semakin mendekat dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau kecil namun terlihat tajam.

"A-apa maumu!" gadis itu semakin panik begitu melihat seseorang berjubah itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau kecil nan tajam.

"Aku... Ingin... Membunuhmu." ucap seseorang berjubah tadi penuh penekanan. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah gadis yang tengah terduduk itu.

"K-kenapa? A-apa salahku? Hiks." tanya sang gadis malang tersebut. Seseorang berjubah itu berhenti sebentar, lalu kembali berjalan ke arah sang gadis.

"Salahmu? Salahmu adalah kau mendekati 'dia'." ucap seseorang berjubah itu sinis. Lalu ia menusuk gadis itu dengan pisaunya tepat di perut sebelah kanan atas, lebih tepatnya letak hati.

Seseorang berjubah tadi semakin menekan pisaunya untuk menusuk ke dalam perut gadis malang tersebut, lalu menarik pisau itu ke arah kiri sehingga perut sang gadis malang itu tersobek dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Seseorang berjubah itu menyeringai senang melihat sang korban telah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Ia segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'Pagi ini telah ditemukan seorang mayat perempuan di sebuah gang kecil. Sang mayat yang bernama Mizumachi Kikyo ini ditemukan dengan kondisi perut yang terkoyak lebar. Saat ini para polisi masih menyelidiki sang pelaku pembunuhan ini.'

"Ck, berita sampah." ucap seorang pemuda berbaju hitam-merah ini dengan nada sinis. Ia segera mematikan televisi yang menyala tersebut.

Setelah mematikan televisi tersebut, ia menggunakan jaket dan topi dengan warna yang senada dengan bajunya. Lalu ia segera saja melenggang pergi dari rumahnya itu.

Baru beberapa langkah dari rumah, ia melihat sebuah kerumunan orang-orang yang tampak sedang melihat sesuatu di sebuah gang sempit. Ia terus berjalan, tanpa menghiraukan keramaian tersebut. 'Dasar orang-orang kurang kerjaan,' batin pemuda beriris rubi ini.

"Hei, Hali! Apa kau sudah tahu soal pembunuhan sadis itu?" tanya seseorang dengan berteriak sembari berlari menghampiri pemuda beriris rubi ini, atau biasa disapa Halilintar. Halilintar menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dan ia menemukan seorang pemuda beriris keemasan, atau biasa disapa Gempa. Ia adalah salah satu teman Halilintar.

"Tidak." jawab Halilintar singkat dengan nada dingin. Gempa mendengus kesal mendendengar jawaban singkat dari Halilintar. Ia hendak protes, namun diurungkan karena perkataan Halilintar.

"Itu bukanlah urusanku." ucap Halilintar dingin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gempa yang terdiam. Sedangkan Gempa, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan pergi menghampiri keramaian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini di sebuah taman bunga yang cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang melintas atau sedang duduk menikmati keindahan taman tersebut. Tampak dua orang tengah duduk dengan keheningan melanda mereka, mereka duduk di bawah naungan pohon besar yang rindang. Salah seorang adalah pemuda serba biru dan yang satunya lagi adalah gadis manis keturunan Jepang.

"Mm, Taufan." gadis keturunan Jepang itu menyerukan nama pemuda serba biru di sampingnya dengan wajah merona malu-malu.

"Ya?" sahut pemuda serba biru itu, Taufan. Ia menatap gadis manis itu dengan senyumannya.

"A-ada yang i-ingin aku bicarakan..." ucap gadis itu gugup. Ia tak sanggup melihat wajah Taufan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa itu, Yuuki?" tanya Taufan penasaraan pada apa yang ingin dibicarakan gadia manis keturunan Jepang ini, Mayume Yuuki.

"A-aku..." Yuuki menggantungkan kalimatnya, menarik nafas lalu menghempaskannya. "A-aku... Aku menyukaimu, Taufan." lanjut Yuuki gugup sambil menunduk untuk menahan rona merah di pipinya.

"A-apa? K-kau bercanda 'kan?" tanya Taufan tak percaya dengan apa yang diungkapkan Yuuki.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Taufan. Aku benar menyukaimu. Aku tak menuntut jawabanmu sekarang, aku akan menunggumu siap untuk menjawabnya. Jadi, aku permisi dulu. Jaa ne." jawab Yuuki dengan tegas kemudian berpamitan kepada Taufan, karena ia ada urusan.

"Mm, baiklah. Hati-hati Yuuki." Taufan melambaikan tangannya kepada Yuuki dan dibalas lambaian tangan juga oleh gadis manis itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Seseorang itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku tangannya memutih. Kemudian ia menanampakkan seringaian yang begitu menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan di kota kini telah terlihat sunyi, karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul 00:00, yang menandakan hari sudah sangat larut dan orang-orang telah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Namun, dalam sebuah ruangan gelap yang entah berada di mana tampak seorang gadis manis sedang tertidur di dalam sebuah aquarium ikan hias. Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia menyadari dirinya berada di dalam aquarium yang tertutup rapat.

"D-DI MANA AKU? S-SIAPAPUN, TOLONG AKU!" teriak gadis itu percuma, karena tak akan ada orang yang mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, karena tertutup oleh topi dari jubah tersebut.

"H-hei kau, t-tolong keluarkan aku!" seru gadis itu meminta tolong pada seseorang berjubah ini. Namun, bukannya menuruti permintaan gadis itu orang berjubah ini hanya tetap diam dengan seringaian mengerikan terukir di bibirnya.

"Jangan harap, Yuuki." ucap seseorang berjubah itu sinis. Gadis di dalam aquarium itu terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa orang ini mengetahui namanya? Apakah ia seorang stallker? Begitulah pemikiran gadis manis bernama Yuuki tersebut.

"B-bagaimana bisa-" ucapan gadis tersebut disela oleh seseorang berjubah ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." nada sinis kembali meluncur mengiringi perkataan yang keluar dari mulut seseorang itu.

"Dasar orang aneh, keluarkan aku dari sini!" perintah gadis itu dengan penuh amarah. Seseorang berjubah itu semakin melebarkan seringaian mengerikannya itu.

"Tidak akan. Kau telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan." ucap seseorang berjubah itu. Ia kemudian menekan tombol yang berada di dinding sebelahnya, lalu keluar air yang begitu deras di dalam aquarium yang tertutup rapat itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Keluarkan aku!" seru gadis itu panik sambil memukul-mukul kaca aquarium itu. Gadis itu terus saja menjerit dan menangis ketakutan.

Air dalam aquarium itu terus saja menambah dan perlahan mulai naik hingga hampir menenggelamkan gadis itu. Seseorang berjubah itu semakin menyeringai saat air sudah hampir memenuhi aquarium itu.

Si gadis manis yang malang itu terus saja memukul-mukul kaca aquarium itu, berharap dapat keluar dari sana. Namun sayang, air telah memenuhi aquarium itu dan membuat gadis itu tenggelam.

"Selamat tinggal, Mayume Yuuki-san." seringai mengerikan itu terus bertengger di bibir seseorang berjubah itu saat ia mengucapkan kata 'selamat tinggal' pada gadis yang kini telah menjadi mayat di dalam aquarium itu.

Segera saja seseorang berjubah itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan seringaian masih terukir di bibirnya. Ia merasa puas setelah membunuh gadis manis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Halilintar! Apa kau sudah dengar kabar hilangnya Mayume Yuuki anak kelas Xll-A itu?" baru saja Halilintar sampai di sekolahnya. Seorang temannya telah menanyakan hal yang tidak penting -menurutnya- semacam itu.

"Tidak. Dan itu bukan urusanku." lagi-lagi Halilintar menjawab dengan singkat dan nada dingin. Teman sekelasnya yang bertanya tadi hanya terdiam kemudian pergi meninggalkan Halilintar.

'Cih, apa bagusnya berita seperti itu.' batin Halilintar sinis. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan pusing, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Namun iya tak menghiraukannya dan memilih untuk tidur saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/Delete?**

 **A/N:** Gyaaaa! Apa ini, apa ini! *teriak gaje* *cakar tembok* /plakk/ Aaaa! Ini sungguh cerita yang aneh T.T *nangis ketjeh* /dibakar/

Ohya, ini fic request-an dari teman se-gaje(?) saya yaitu Mireine Neiko! *tepuk kaki* /jduagg/ Hyaaaa! Maafkan dakuh yang lama mem-publish fic request-anmu ini kawan XD /plakk/ Semoga Ine gak marah ya sama Ayumu, mana ini fic pendek banget lagi -3- tapi tenang, ini bakalan Ayumu buat berchapter kok Ine, tapi kalau sanggup /dibakar/ Ohya sekali lagi maaf jika feel gorenya gak berasa, Ayumu sungguh tidak bisa membuat pembunuhan XD

Nah sudah, saya capek ngetik panjang-panjang /dihajar/ Jadi, terimakasih untuk yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Kalau bisa direview sekalian yak XD /plakk/

Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam fic ini, maklum saya masih newbie *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to review?**

Tertanda, **Rainessia Ayumu-chan.**


End file.
